


Disturbia

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Demonstuck, Do we even know what Karkat is, F/F, F/M, FtM Dave implied, Hella Lesbian Kanaya, Jake's paranoid, John too, M/M, MtF Rose implied, Nepeta The Angel, Terezi's Crossbreed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons have invaded the human world out of greed. There are 3 sides. The demons' side, the ones who want to control the earth instead of the humans. The humans', the ones who believe the demons are pure evil. And the neutral, the ones who have no opinion on who wins and looses. Karkat Vantas, a mutant demon, has sided with the humans. Making his follower, Leonah Ameoan, follow him and siding with the humans as well. Wining this fight won't be easy, but the humans have faith. For the most part . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all questions and such to http://kittygoneinsane.tumblr.com/ !!

Twitch twitch twitch . . .

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are a mutant demon that happens to have a weird blood concoction. Leaving you with strange abilities and unable to be like other demons. Your abilities are the ability to be look human somehow when entering the human world and not craving blood very often. It's like somehow when the scientists where testing out that mutation thing on you they somehow made you half human. You are a reject now in the demon world. Your only friend from the demon world is Leonah. She's a medic. Which you might want to explain what you mean by that. In the demon world, all demons have a place in the kingdom. Leonah, for instants, is a medic. Like she's a nurse. Or Aradia, the one who guilds the souls down to hell. Or even Equius, a warrior. Medics generally choose one demon that they follow as a leader outside of the demon leaders. Once that person is chosen, the medic will follow this person everywhere and only don't when the person asks them not to follow them. That person Leonah has chosen, is you. She believes that the reason why you are a reject is because you are the true heir to the thrown and the leaders want to deny it. Yes, Leonah is a very strange person when it comes to beliefs. But you don't mind. Since the day she started to follow you, she has become your only friend. Once you told Leonah that you were going to sneak out and into the human world, of course she followed. 

Twitch twitch twitch . . .

"Karkat wake up already, dammit." Karkat heard Leonah curse. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at the very pale female. "Leonah I'm awake. Stop it." Karkat replied angerly while getting up from the couch. Leonah rolled her pale olive green eyes. She somehow found a way to change herself to look human. She probably took a potion from the science room, the room next to the medical room in which Leonah had access to. Karkat and Leonah shared an apartment and pretended to be 'dating' even though they only consider each other friends. Besides, that was only when they first moved in. Later they dropped the act and called each other college roommates. Leonah stepes away from Karkat's so called 'bed' and moves toward the small kitchen. "You know, I've realized it's rather odd for you to be a healer. You know, knowing that The Lionessi was a warrior and Leslie is too." Leonah sighed, "It is indeed. But you are not like Kankri or Signless either last I checked, Kitten." Karkat growled at the nickname. Leonah always calls him "Kitten" because she likes to think he is much like a kitten. But to Karkat he likes to believe he isn't anything like a kitten. Karkat checked his laptop for the news. It seems as of this time of week the demons have been very active in the human world. It shocks him to see what's written on the news today.

Demons spotted in our world.


	2. Chapter 1

You stare up at the sky with your ruby red eyes behind shades from the place called hell. Your name is Dave Strider, you are a demon. Well, a human turned demon. Yes, that can happen. Simply by a demon killing a human. Once you are killed by a demon, you are guided down to hell by the "Death Bringer." Otherwise known as Aradia. Ever since your demon hunter days ended, you watch over your friends at night to see if they're still alive. Despite your blood cravings and sudden change in looks, you are basically still human. You mainly watch over your only two human hunter friend left alive, Jade and John. You and your sister Rose were killed by a demon and guided down to this literal hell hole by Aradia. You honestly wonder how people survive the rest of their afterlife here. Back to what you were doing.

Dave stared back up at the sky, drifting off. Rose was off doing her job, which was to help Aradia strangely. His job was to defend when needed. Now that the war has started, he finally has the chance to choose which side to defend. Many have gone to neutral, no one has been recorded to of gone to the humans' side. Well, it wouldn't of been recorded since you often have to sneak over to that side. But people have been claiming that two of the demons went missing about 2 or 3 sweeps ago. People say they might of sneaked over to the humans' side, but Dave wouldn't know. The demons they claimed to be missing were a mutant experiment troll and his follower, a olive blooded medic troll. It's sad that a such a great medic would choose a mutant as their leader. Dave thought of olive bloods as idiots. He's met 2 and they're all stupid. Well, except maybe this one was different. He wanted to meet the one who ran away and see who they were. Maybe Dave could tonight . . . Maybe he could . . . Kanaya, a jade blooded medic, walked up to Dave. "Dave, what exactly are you doing?" Dave looked over to Kanaya, "Nothin', you?" The jade troll rolled her eyes, "Being a medic, as usual." He nods, "Hey, you don't happen know any olive blooded troll medics now, do you?" Kanaya gave Dave a weird look, "I knew one. But she has gone missing for 3 sweeps now." He nods, "Her name?" She rolls her eyes, "Leonah Ameoan." "Ah." Dave thought for a second . . . Leonah . . . John would sometimes shout out the name 'Leonah' in his sleep when Dave messed with him in his dreams. He twitched. Leonah is probably that girl . . . For Dave to meet her he would have to be out in the day. He nodded to himself sent Kanaya away. Kanaya chose to follow Rose as her leader, which is common for medics to follow their lovers. Dave takes one last look to the sky before going off to find Rose. Maybe she can help him . . .


	3. Chapter 2

Tick tock tick tock . . .   
Your name is Rose Lalonde. You are a demon, or well a human turned demon like Dave had introduced earlier. You are an apprentice of the Death Bringer, Aradia. You chosen this job because it enables you to be able to see your alive friends without sneaking out like your Ecto-brother has to. Even though you are not very fond of Aradia, it doesn't matter to you. You are just happy that you can see John and Jade sometimes.

Rose is currently watching the clock in her room, waiting for it to hit "Just." If it hit Heroic then Rose and Aradia couldn't go fetch the soul for hell, it would be left for the angels. Sometimes it would upset her when it did hit that, but she expects that Just will be hit much more often than Heroic at this rate since the demons have started to take over Earth. Rose honestly dislikes the humans, but doesn't like the demons any better. Which will result with her going to the Neutral faction. "Rose!" A male voice calls out toward the female demon. The female turns her head toward her Ecto-Brother, Dave. "Hello, Dave." He gives a nod with respect, which he would of never done if they were both human. Being a Death Bringer, apprentice or not, was like being next in line for leader. Though it's not really, it's rather high up on the list. Dave, being a Warrior, was about 2 jobs lower then Rose. So there for he has gotten used to giving Rose respect in all things he does from training. If Dave was outside the Demon world, this wouldn't have happened at all. Wait, why are we getting into this? Back to the story. "Rose, I need help." She twitches, suddenly listening. "Is this important to our old life as humans or is this just another one of your foolish concerns?" Dave rolls his eyes under his shades, "I don't know if **you** would consider this one of my 'foolish concerns,' but I don't." Rose tilts her head, a spark in interest united. "Talk away, Strider." He nods and begins to talk. "You remember when Gamzee said something about how two trolls went missing around the same time we died?" Rose nods, "Of course I do." Dave continues, "What if they know John and Jade? And they just ran away from the demon world because they wanted to get away? Maybe they're different?" Rose thought for a moment before glaring, "And this means?" Dave sighed, "Maybe the human side is better than the demons . . ." Rose gave a look that said 'I honestly don't care but whatever you say.' Dave looked back at Rose, who had crossed her arms. "So you're telling me you want me to help you get to the human world unnoticed?" He nodded, "You're my only hope to get there." Rose grabbed his hand and led him away from the clock so no one could really hear them since this was rather serious. "Dave, I can get you there without punishment since being neutral, my only leader is Aradia. Who honestly wouldn't care. But really it's the fact on how you're going to cover up the fact that you're a demon." Dave brushed some hair out of his face and spoke again, "Rose. We both already look like humans so we don't have to worry about that. I'll have to use a fake name since everyone already knows I'm dead. So I've got it covered." Rose glares at you with her pure white eyes, "And your fake name will be?"  
"That part I haven't decided."  
Oh God he spent over 2 hours thinking of a plan and he didn't get to a name. This is awesome isn't it?

Meanwhile, Karkat and Leonah are attempting to calm down. Karkat was the one freaking out mostly, not Leonah. Leonah was calm about this knowing that she and Karkat had a pretty good cover up and no one seemed to suspect anything. Karkat had locked himself in his room while Leonah had already went to the hospital for her job. Leaving Karkat alone with a pair of demon hunters next door. This wasn't going very well for him . . .


	4. Chapter 3

Oh God it's coming . . . Oh God oh God oh God . . .   
Your name is John Egbert. You a paranoid little 17 year old demon hunter. You lost your two best friends to a demon, which makes you scared that the demons are coming for you and your sister, Jade, next. You stay up at night until Jade makes you try and sleep. Which you do, with a night light. "God you're such a little kid" is what Jade would say every time. You honestly don't care, she was never as close to Dave as you or even Rose. You sigh and turn over to your bed stand where your phone was. You have a few pictures of you and your friends, but not many. You twitch, feeling something is watching you. 

John quickly takes his phone and hides under the blankets of his bed, scared. Jade was in the other room, sleeping soundly. He don't really care, John just need to calm down and sleep. He flip through some of the old pictures, smiling to himself. Slowly falling . . .  
Asleep.

Look at all the many colors, so exquisitely embroidered, delicately and precisely sewn into a line. Organized in harmony, relationships so intricate. How'd I ever come across a tapestry so fine?   
Leonah is currently sewing up something in her room while Karkat panics. She is sewing up a a tapestry of a dark red heart that appears to be almost finished. It is what Leonah calls a "Heart of Love." It is suppose to be used for when you have a flush crush on someone, you write the person's name on one side and your name on the other. When the person feels the same or somewhat close to it, you will get a sudden urge to sew the heart up a little more. When the person's heart has been stolen by someone else, the tapestry rips the heart in half a little bit more. Well, in this case, the tapestry is being used for Leonah and Karkat. Thank Gog he doesn't know about it or else Leonah would have already hid in a corner for the rest of her life. She sighs and stops stitching. One of the reasons Leonah follows Karkat as a leader is because of her flush crush. It's rather common for medics to do that. Setting the needle down, Leonah feels a presence behind her. A demon presence. Slowly, she bend down to her boot and attempted to look normal. if this demon was like all the others, it wouldn't expect her to pull out her trusty dagger out of the blue. This presence had a strange red aura that usually only a warrior demon would have. Being a medic Leonah knows all the auras and who they belong to. Like many of the green through blue-ish aura belong to medics while orange through red usually belong to warriors. Strangely for her ancestors, they were warriors with a olive green aura. With that be an acceptation, Leonah knows this demon is a fighter. Quickly turning around to see none other then a young demon boy with a red aura behind her. He has blonde-almost white-hair and is wearing shades. He appears to be attempting to look human. Not wanting for him to know she is a demon too, Leonah purposely widens her eyes and jumps back a little. He tilts his head, "Don't worry, sweetie, I already know what you are." Leonah growls lowly, "Is that so? Then what's my name." He groans, "I wouldn't know that, but all I know is that you are a great inspiration to me and have done something I couldn't do. Which is finally get to the human world and going unnoticed." Leonah's eyes actually widen this time without force, "Oh . . . I only made it here because I'm a medic with the person I follow who happens to have just wanted to leave the demon world . . ." "No, I mean that you did a lot of things just to make it here. Don't act like I don't know your story, I've been researching it since I first heard of it. You're not like other olive bloods who tend to just be into shipping and idiotic stuff." She sighs, "The olive bloods you've probably met were angels, correct? Though, outside of our different races, I wasn't like my ancestors either. So many you're right." He nods, "Anyway, my name is Dave. You are?" Leonah brushes her hair out of her face and let's her olive green aura show in her eyes, "Leonah. Leonah Ameoan. Related to Leslie Ameoan and The Lionessi, or Katamena, Ameoan." Dave nods again, "Nice to meet you I guess." "Yes, nice to meet you too."


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until Karkat had walked into Leonah's room. Thank Gog he had not saw the tapestry so else Leonah would be screwed. Karkat sniffed the air, "What's with the smell of demon in the air . . . blood too." Despite the fact that he has not had blood in so long, led alone craved it, something about that smell attracted Karkat. Karkat's aura began to glow a light candy red. What is this? Leonah looked over to Dave, who, to her knowledge, was not bleeding. She looked down to herself, Karkat would normally never be attracted to her disgusting gutter blood, but you never know. "Leonah, what the hell is that smell. And why is another demon's scent in here- who honestly smells really good- but still. What the hell." The medical women took into mind that Karkat obviously couldn't see Dave, only smell him. Which is oddly strange but we're talking about a mutant blood, what do you expect? Leonah's cold fangs touched her bottom lip, "Kitten, as your medical servant I would tell you everything. I honestly do not know why you have a sudden craving for someone's blood. Perhaps it's a mutant thing where you only crave your matesprite's blood of something. Or maybe your demonic nature of finally catching up to you." Karkat sighs, "Don't hide from me you ignorant wriggler. Don't use my blood as an advantage. I might not be able to see you but I can smell you." Dave gives a teasing grin and waves to the now pissed off mutant. One thing Leonah takes into notice is that his aura is still glowing. Oh Gog. Karkat waves back angrily, "Hey, hello. Now screw you for doing that." Dave tilts his head, "Sorry, Kitten, but I'm on a mission. I don't know who can be trusted and who can be not." Leonah hisses, "Well surely if you have come to meet me then you must believe you can trust me. Therefore if you trust me then you must trust Karkat." Karkat nods in approval. "Now now, don't waste your insults on me yet. We have a lot to discuss at the moment. Such as fixing our kind's shitty mistakes." Both Leonah and Karkat nod this time. Maybe Dave isn't that stupid.

 

Off in a house a little bit away from the apartment, stands a young girl. She has blonde hair, short blonde hair, and light violet eyes. She is wearing a black dress type thing with a symbol of sorts on the front and a purple sash around her waist. You can hear the heels of her boots click as she walks. She is walking to a grave yard as she dashes off into the shelter of darkness there. "In tenebris quasi in corde meo quasi iter facientibus. Ut mortem Bringer reducat me domum meam mundo sicut purpura in oculis meis, ut lucerent super incipiunt. Pulchellus mendacium, pulchra mendacium, pulchra mendacium." She chants as a dark portal appears. The girl steps inside and disappears with the portal. Back in the demon world. By now you must have guessed this girl is Rose Lalonde who had returned from getting her brother to his land. Rose oddly feels as if neither the humans nor demons are doing the good for the universe. Which is a rather common thought for a violet blood like Rose. A boy walks up to Rose. He only a little older than her and looks some what like Dave. His name? "Dirk Strider," Rose greets. Dirk nods his head, "Hey Rose. Where's Dave?" Rose tenses up, "Oh, is he currently not here? To be honest I do not know where he is, actually." Rose has pulled out the old Imitate Kanaya trick, and Dirk has fallen for it. Works every time. Dirk nods, "Oh okay. Roxy wanted to see him. I guess I'll be off now." His orange aura fades away as he leaves Rose alone. "Phew that was close," she says to herself. Rose walks away to Kanaya's hive to tell her what happened.

John is currently outside the Demon Hunters headquarters. They are currently discussing what to do about the sudden outbreak in demons. John has decided to take a break from the current activity and take a breather. Every since his best bro, Dave, and practical sister, Rose, died he's been doing this way too often. These kinds of things often bother John sometimes, he pretends to ignore them. But inside he knows that his friends have been lost to the demon side. That's why John takes his job seriously. He wants the taste of sweet, sweet, revenge. Jade only joined because she knew that leaving John alone wouldn't be the best for him. Knowing him he'd probably get himself killed. Jake, Jade's older brother, has been very upset lately as well. Probably because Dave's older brother was also lost when Dave and Rose died. In which Jake had some very strong feelings for Dirk. Jane has been no better with the fact that Roxy went missing weeks ago. Roxy was probably lost as well. John knew inside that the team is slowly falling apart and soon he and Jade would have to split apart from it. There aren't many demon hunters left there anyway . . . 

A girl with short black hair with blonde strips on the front of her hair stands in a church. She has halo over her head and a pair of white wings behind her. She's wearing a olive green coat that reaches to her ankles and a black shirt with the Leo symbol on it. On top of her head is a blue hat with two small horns poking out of it. The blue hat is shaped slightly like a cat. She is giggling as people pass out of the church. Your assumption by now is that this girl is an Angel. Her name? Angel Nepeta Leijon. It's not uncommon to see Nepeta and her sister, Meulin, waving goodbye to the people of the church. It's a way for them to get an idea of how the humans think it is with the whole demon thing. After everyone has left, a sound of a crashing angel is heard. Nepeta looks to her left to see the crashed angel on the floor. This angel also has a halo and white angel wings. Her hair is shoulder length blonde with black strips in the front. Nepeta hisses, this angel is a cross breed. Her name is Terezi and is Nepeta's mortal enemy. Though there is something more than hatred in Terezi's heart, Nepeta does not compute. Meulin gives Nepeta a glare that says 'Be nice.' Nepeta sinks down slightly and nods, "Sorry Rezi." Terezi shrugs it off and gets up, brushing the dust off her black pants and shirt with the Libra symbol on it. Meulin purred happily. Even though Meulin cannot hear anything, she has learned to read lips. Days like this have been very impossible lately ever since Meenah had given her role to Feferi. In which Fef wasn't strict enough to be ruler of the heavens. But it didn't matter. The problem is that no one could help Feferi since she refuses anyone's help. All of Feferi's friends were demons, too, which didn't help the least bit. Everything is just going to fall either way and the angels will have to venture on their own. Nepeta sighed. It's strange to say but she has had a recent interest in a young demon girl in the human world. She is also an olive blood and a medic. She's very interesting to Nep, but Nepeta keeps it to herself. But slowly and steady, Meulin was catching on like a mouse and it's prey . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the girl said, she said this in Latin.  
> ""In the darkness, as it were, in my heart, and a plan that do them. In order to bring me back to my house from the death of the world, even as Bringer purple, in my sight, that they begin to give light upon the . Pretty lies , beautiful lies , beautiful lies ."


	6. Chapter 5

"Long days and long nights . . ." you hear Jane whisper under her breath. You sigh and turn to your bed stand where a picture of you, Roxy, Jane, and Dirk stood. So many years to believe it's all changed in one day. Roxy went missing a couple weeks ago and Diek is dead along with Rose and Dave. John probably has a nightmare disorder by now and Jade, to your knowledge, has locked herself in solitude. If the reader hasn't guessed by now, your name is Jake English. Though it was suppose to be changed to Jake Strider about a year ago. Basically about a year ago your fiance, his younger brother, and your friend's little sister were killed by a demon. Your friend went missing a a few weeks ago and is presumed dead. Jane is the only friend you have left. Many of the hunters have gone missing recently. You think you're being targeted. So therefore you keep a close eye on Jane, John, and Jade. Your eyes begin to feel heavy as you lay in bed. Sooner or later, you're asleep.

The soft purr of Dirk's voice soothes you. Lately you have been stressed from nightmares and trying to tell your friends that you are, finally, engaged to the guy you've had bromance troubles with all your life. Surely they'll be happy for you, right?  
"Jake, calm down. I'm sure Roxy and Jane would've expected this would happen one day."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
Off in a distance you hear giggling while you snuggle up to Dirk. The laughter mainly belonged to Roxy, but Jane had joined in. Turns out they suspected this the whole time. All of you decided to go out and celebrate. All Jane's idea, of course.

At the end of the day, around 8:30, Roxy was singing loudly while walking home.  
"I drink till I vomit, and I punch like a comet, I'm Rosxy the drunken teen!" She sings, drunkenly. The song was followed by the laughter of you, Roxy, and Jane. Dirk stayed silent but you knew he was laughing inside. This was an oddly normal day for you. It wasn't weird or unusual to deal with a drunk Roxy and a stoic Dirk. 

It's now very late. You are back at your apartment with Dirk, Roxy, and Jane. The apartment has two different bedrooms. One of them was for you, Dirk, little Dave, and John. The other one was for 13-year-old Rose, Jade, Roxy, and Jane. You look down to your blue pajama shorts and over-sized white tank top. You've had another nightmare. Everyone is asleep but Dirk, so you crawl over to his bed. "Hey English, what's up?" he asks. You shrug it off, "Nightmares, you?" "Getting Daw- Dave to sleep." You notice he's quick to correct himself from Dave's previous name. "Anyway, I'm assuming you want to sleep with me because you can't on your own." Dirk said, fixing his shades. You nod. He pats you a spot next to him after moving over. You crawl over next to him and snuggle up to him. Dirk wraps an arm around you and takes off his shades. You can't see very well without your glasses, but you can see his bright orange eyes rather well.

"I know you're having nightmares about me dying, but I want you to know that I'm not leaving anytime soon." You smile and drift to sleep. You know what's going to happen next. And you don't want to remember it.

Dave is holding his sword to the ground, exhausted from defending himself and Rose. Rose was holding her needles, breathing heavily. A demon stood in front of them, not even the slightest bit tired. The demon strikes again, hitting Dave with her sword and sending him to the wall. You could see his binder slightly.  
"D-Dave, you've gotta scream."  
"What n-no! Y-you scream, you're the girl."  
"Not biologically, you are. Just do it. W-we need help."

Dave sighs and lets out a high pitched scream. Back to where you are, Dirk's head snaps the direction where the sound came from. Roxy's head pricks up, "That's Dave." Dirk nods, "We've gotta go." He grabs his katana while you grab your pistols. Roxy threw on her dark blue gloves and mask while grabbing her gun. Jane had a sharp spoon like thing in her hand as well. You all followed as Dirk ran towards the sound. Only to see Dave sitting up against Rose, struggling to breath. Rose had her needles in hand, looking around for the demon. Once you saw the demon, you heard Dirk gasp. It was tall with medium black hair and two, cat-like, horns. This was not a normal demon. "Jake, Roxy, Jane, stay here." You grab Dirk's arm, "But you might not come back alive . . ." Dirk sighs and hugs you, "I assure you I'll be fine."

The soft scent of laundry wreaked on his clothes. Janey strikes again. Dirk lets go and gives Roxy and Jane a nod. Within a second, Dirk is clashing with the demon, trying to defend his and Roxy's siblings. A few minutes later, all the dust had blurred up your vision. Once it had cleared, you were horrified. Rose, Dave, the demon, and Dirk laid on the ground, bloody and dead. They're long gone. Tears began to prick your eyes. Oh God how you just remembered how you wished this whole incident was just a dream. To see Dirk lay there, shades off, clothes torn, and bloody, burned. It burned you heart. It felt like someone had stabbed you or poisoned you. Either way you felt like you were dying slowly. Blue-ish versions of the kids appeared next to their bodies. Dirk had his shades on his head and his clothes were no long torn. Dave looked the same except in one hand was his binder. Rose looked the same only she had a mark on her cheek that looked like a sun. Dave had something like it on his hand, only it was a gear. Dirk had one on his shoulder, it was a heart with one side filled and the other not. Dirk looked to you and ran over, giving you a hug and a soft kiss. You can't believed this ever happened. It shouldn't of happened it should of just been Dave and Rose. But Dirk had to go save them.Tears began to spill out of your eyes as you hugged back tightly. "Y-you sai-d you w-would be o-kay!" You cried out between sobs. Dirk pet your hair in attempt to calm you down. "Look, Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't know I thought I was going to be fine. I thought that I was just going to come back with Dave and Rose and give you a hug, telling you I was okay and that I didn't die. I'm sorry . . ." You choked on tears as the ground began to rumble. You want to cling to Dirk and tell him it's okay and that you understand. You want to change the past. You want to go back in time and jump into the mess with Dirk.You want to just hold Dirk one last time and feel the pressure of his lips against yours. You just want him back.


	7. Chapter 6

Here we are with Jane Crocker who is currently watching her only friend suffer in his sleep. For about a year now, she's been refusing to sleep and watching Jake force himself to sleep. The ring of a small bell is heard outside your window, you look over to it and tilt your head and go to grab your weapon. The going to check.You look around outside the window and see nothing, then turn around. Only to be face to face with teary bright green eyes. There was no mistake that you are face to face with a upset Jake English.  
You frown, "Jakey . . ." He responds with a sniffle and rubs his eyes, trying to dry the tears. You hug Jake and pet his hair to try and calm him down.  
"Did you have a nightmare again?"  
He nods slowly, "I wish it would all just go away . . ."  
And it will, with time. You think to yourself.  
You take Jake back to bed and stayed there till he fell back asleep. You later go back to the window, hearing the bell once more. There's a soft green glow around the window this time, which only makes your curiosity grow. "Hello?" You ask. It's not long before a small little girl's head pops inside. She has short blonde hair with a blue cat hat. Her skin is rather tan and she also had small little horns poking up through her hat.  
"Mew?" She responds. You tilt your head, although this girl seems innocent you should keep your guard up.  
"Are you a demon?" You question.  
The girl nods a no.  
"Human?"  
No.  
"Angel?"  
The girl nods a yes. This girl is safe then.  
You step aside and let the angel inside. "I'm Jane Crocker, a demon hunter."  
She smiles, "I know who mew are. My name is Nepeta!"  
You smile back, "Nice to meet you, Nepeta. May I acquire why you are here?'  
Nepeta adjusts her hat, something falling out of her blonde hair. It's a small little cat pin that Roxy used to wear all the time. Your eyes flash with sadness of the memory of your missing best friend. Who are you kidding, Roxy was everyone's best friend.  
"Well, furrst off, I'd like to return this to mew."  
She hands you the pin with an apologetic smile. You quickly take the pin and hold it against your heart, your red framed glasses filling with tears.  
"I know mewr furriend. She's a demon now, but she wanted me to give this to mew."  
Nepeta gives a serious look, trying to be sympathetic as you begin to cry. The sound of your sobs awakes a sleep somebody. Jake looks over to his side and drifts to thought.  
In a not so far land, Dirk was watching everyone cry over his, Roxy's, Rose's, and Dave's death. He hurt Jake and he knows it, but maybe now he can fix it. Demons have gotten across the border unnoticed before, right? Dirk was taking his chances. It's late and everyone is out feeding. Dave hasn't been gone for a couple of days now, and Rose is acting more and more suspicious. His breath quickens as Dirk's aura searches for other demons. No one.   
"3 . . ."  
He got into a running position.  
"2 . . ."  
Dirk prepared to run as fast as possible.  
"1," and off he goes, into the human world.  
"So long, suckers!" He shouts with happiness, "I'm going to go see my boyfriend!"

Karkat's hunger pains are getting worse. He's never been hunger for blood before, why now? Was he maturing? Maybe he found his Matesprit?  
Karkat hit his head against the table in the kitchen, "Being a demon is so confusing . . . "  
The patters of rain hurt his head even worse, but Dave was enthusiastic about it.  
"It's rain! Oh my God it's rain! I haven't seen it in years!"  
Karkat groaned, he sounded like a 4 year old who just got a new ball. It was getting annoying.   
"Dave shut up already! Yes, it's rain. We've all seen it befo-" He stopped mid-sentence ad gripped his stomach, "Ow . . ."  
Dave turned away from the window and over to Karkat, giving his usual stoic stare. "You hungry?"  
"You just now noticed?"  
Dave walked over to him and patted his back, "Nah, you just seem to be in pain."  
Karkat slams his face on the table, 'Why. Did. I. Have. To. Be. Mutant." He said between slams.  
Dave gives him a queasy look and stopped Karkat from hitting the table again. "Dude don't, it only makes it worse."  
"And how would you know that?!"  
Dave gives a sigh, "I had to adapt to drinking blood too, ya know."  
Karkat shrugged, "Yeah, I know."  
Dave tilted his head, "I would let you drink my blood but I'm pretty sure you'd just throw it up later and be in pain. I wish I could help."  
Right at that moment Leonah bursts through the door in a soaking wet nurse outfit and rain jacket.  
Both Dave and Karkat looked at her as she hissed, "Get me a towel and some dry clothes."  
Karkat stood up, but was forced to sit down by Dave. "I've got it, Kitten."  
Dave leaves to Leonah's room to get her some dry clothes and a towel.  
Karkat gets up, despite Dave's orders, and goes over to the cabinet to make hot chocolate. Dave comes back with some dry clothes and a towel and gives them to Leonah, who has taken off her jacket. Leonah nods a thank you and heads to the bathroom to change. Karkat takes out three packets of the mix and pours one into each cup, then adding milk and placing it in the microwave. He then grabs his stomach again and groans. Dave comes up behind Karkat, silently, and picks him up bridal style. Then taking him over to the kitchen chair and smirking.  
"What did I tell you, Kitkat, I've got this."  
Karkat rolls his eyes at the nickname, "Listen here, idiot, I'm the leader around her-" He makes some nauseated sound, "Here and even if I'm in pain I'll do whatever I can to help my followers. Especi-" More sick noises escape his mouth that sound as if Karkat is going to throw up, "Especially if it's Leonah."  
Dave laughs, "You can't even talk for long periods of time without pausing and making some awful sounds. I almost feel bad."  
Karkat growls, "Shut up."  
Dave rolls his eyes under his shades and leaves the room for a second, then coming back with a sippy cup filled with some sort of liquid. He hands it to Karkat, "Drink."   
"Out of a human sippy cup? That's insulting."  
"Just drink it. It'll make you feel better."  
Karkat glares and takes the sippy cup, then beginning to drink it. Dave gives a hopefully look behind his shades, maybe things will turn out to be okay after all.


	8. ChApTeR 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Sorry this update took so fucking long!! I've had the draft of this chapter since December 1st, though someone took my notebook with it in it so I was unable to write anymore until recently.

Leonah was out doing a medic ceremony, which upset Karkat greatly. Today was Christmas eve, tomorrow would be the first Christmas Karkat and Leonah spent together. Also the anniversary of the day they came into the human world. But this year, it looks like he'll be spending it with Dave. Sometimes Karkat hated him, other times it was pale, and sometimes even red. Karkat was really and truly confused on where they were. Hell he didn't even know his own feelings. His quadrants were a mess and it almost seemed as if they didn't even exist anymore. Were they a red spade? A black diamond? A pale heart? Karkat had no clue, but he'd find out today. The snow outside was as white as an angel's glow. It was very cold to go along with, so both Karkat and Dave decided to bundle up and stay inside. Karkat already had a hard time keeping warm as it was. In his pale hands was a hot cup of hot cocoa. Dave was in the living room, watching the snow fall. Karkat began to shiver again, make him stutter.  
"D-Dave!!" Karkat called.  
"What," Dave replied, emotionless.  
"I'm cold. C-can you bring me a b-blanket?"  
Dave gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen, stand behind Karkat.  
"How about I give you the next best thing?"  
Karkat squints and sets his cup as Dave wraps his arms around Karkat and picks him up, taking him into the living room as Karkat struggles.  
"Dave what the hell are you doing?!"  
The taller boy just laughs, "You said you were cold, Kitkat."  
Dave sits back down on the couch, his arms around Karkat and pulling him close. Karkat wouldn't admit, but Dave was rather warm. While trying to move his leg, Dave, of course, kneed Karkat, who squealed and glared up at Dave.  
"That was my bulge, idiot."  
"Um, shit, sorry-"  
"I . . . Um . . ."  
Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door., one that didn't sound of Leonah's.  
Dave looked towards the door, "That's . . . Purple aura."  
"Why would a highblood want to visit Leonah?" Karkat questioned.  
"I don't know."  
Dave went to go answer the door, and standing right there was Rose Lalonde, Dave's sister.  
"Rose . . . ?"  
"That is right. Rose Lalonde is here. Your one and only sister."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know why you'd want to know, I'm here and that is all that matters."  
Dave sighs as Karkat buds in, "Who are you?"  
Rose steps inside and stands in front of Karkat, Dave growls lowly and protective. In a manner that says Hurt Him I'll Personally Rip Out Your Guts. Rose glares at him.  
"I am Rose Lalonde. A purple aura Death Bringer apprentice. You are?"  
"Karkat Vantas. Mutant aura with Leonah Ameoan as a medic."  
She turns to Dave, who is as stoic as ever.  
"So you befriended a mutant?"  
"Shut up."  
Meanwhile, Leonah stands in a grave yard with a hood over her head.  
"Their relationship is getting in the way . . ." The olive blood growls lowly, "If I don't react now, it may become out of hand and my hands . . . Might have to get a little . . . Dirty."  
Leonah sighs and removes the hood from her hair, shaking out her hair. She blinks her olive green and black swirling eyes before chanting, "Ille meum. Dico quod meum est. Et posuerunt puerum et naturae viribus meis ostende. Et Meus solus."  
Her fangs slid out from underneath her top lip, "I will not let this slide."

Meulin lays on the ground, her hands bloody and shaking. Repeating over and over, "I must be screaming. I hear no sound."  
Nepeta stares at Meulin in front of her, horrified.  
"Meulin!!!" Nepeta fell to her knees, tears forcing their way out of her eye sockets and down her cheeks.  
"Wake up, just wake up, this can't be real . . . Meulin how could you just leave me alone in this place . . ." She whispered.  
Nepeta took a soft tan hand to her cheek and touched the tears rolling down her cheeks like clouds.  
"Are these tears or blood on my face? Meulin how could you leave me alone in this place . . . "  
The blonde angel takes a breath and screams at the top of her lungs, resulting in her waking up. In her own little cat bed with Meulin sleeping in the one next to her's.  
Nepeta got up to her knees and yawned, looking to her right to make sure Meulin was still alive.  
"I don't understand my memories . . . "  
Then, it sparked. A thought. A terrible, bloody, violent thought. Where did this come from? Nepeta was not sure.  
"What is the point of this anymore . . . ? Maybe I'm meant to go settle a score," she said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

(Want more excitement for this part? Listen to the song Sunslammer. )  
Rose stayed for awhile, her gaze mainly on Karkat, which made him nervous. Karkat therefore avoided Rose as much as possible. Save stayed in Leonah's room, staring out the window.  
He sighed, "I'm in love and it sucks, it sucks a lot . . . Can't believe I'm actually stuck in this whole plot. It's sick. He'll never love me back, he's so much closer to her so why choose me?"  
He lifted his shades on top of his head, staring out the window. "Maybe . . . If I'm lucky . . ."  
Leonah bursts through the doors of the doors of the apartment, glaring at Rose.  
"What are you doing here?" She growled.  
"I simply wanted to see the mess I placed my brother in, that is all."  
"Mess? Mess?! Do you want to acquire a fight?!"  
"I wish of no such thing. Though it is interesting to see the descendant of the person who killed my family and I and left my team mates to suffer."  
"That is it!" Leonah shouted, suddenly becoming a ball of bright green, then appearing in demon form. Her skin was gray. She wore the same clothes as a human, though a dark red cape with golden swirls on the inside added onto it. She also now had cat-like horns that reached half an inch above her slightly fluffy hair, making them about 3 inches tall.  
"If you have come here to mock me for what my family has done . . ." Leonah looked up from her hands, "Then we can settle this now."  
Rose's aura became brighter as she changed into demon form. Her form was of the same black dress and dark blue heeled boots, though her skin was now a gray and her aura was almost blinding. "Then let us do so."  
Karkat perked up form the kitchen, "Guys . . . Not in here . . . "  
"Shut your filthy red blood mouth!" Leonah hissed, "The Maid of Heart is done with this."  
Dave ran into the room, staring at Rose with no shades in between them. He tried to stop them, though his shades fell off his head.  
"Dave, I do not mean to hurt you, but you are in the way."  
Rose set Dave under her manipulation powers, which made Dave step away from the battle field and cradle his head from the headache. Leonah made the first move by throwing a ball of green fire, though Rose deflected with a purple shield. Rose set down a small bomb in front of Leonah that looked like a rose. When it exploded, Leonah tried to deflect it, though failed and lost hearing for a few seconding.  
"Shit," she hissed. Rose smirked a bit. Karkat finally stepped between the two of them and set a hand in their face.  
"Stop!!!"  
Leonah squinted for a second before speaking, "Ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ ｎｏｔ ｔｈｅ ｏｎｅ ｉｎ ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ."  
Karkat's gaze was struck with fear as Rose picked Karkat up with her power, if it hadn't been Karkat deploying a circular a shield around himself, he would have been crushed by the amount of times Rose hit him against the ground. Dave pulled out of her manipulation, though was thrown out the window along with Karkat.  
"Dammit," Dave whispered under his breath. He and Karkat both transformed in mid-air into demon form. Karkat clung onto the wall with his claws while Dave landed in a crouching position. Though turning around, he found he was face to face with Jade's rifle.  
"Stand back, demon!" Jade shouted in defense.  
"Whoa there Jade it's me, Dave."  
"Lies! Dave Strider is dead!"  
"Then why am I standing right here?"  
"Prove yourself!"  
"John is afraid of getting into a relationship, your middle name is Natalie, Jake doesn't have a sexuality, and Dirk's gay."  
". . . Oh."  
Karkat eventually slid down the building and onto the floor, Jane stood in front of the small troll.  
"Hello silly demon."  
"Please don't hurt me."  
Dave steps in front of Karkat protectively.  
"Touch him and you die."  
Both Rose and Leonah broke through the windows, Leonah doing a back flip and landing on her knees, Rose floated down to the ground because of her skirt. Leonah hissed and got up, starting off meowing but that soon turned into a roar. Rose's eyes widened. Within a second, petals surrounded a worried Rose. She directed her hands towards Leonah and the petals went flying towards her. Leonah attempted to dodge them all while Rose transformed again. When she was done, Rose was in a white tee shirt with her symbol on it and a short purple skirt. Tied behind her head was a purple and black ribbon as well. Rose's speed was increased as well as Leonah's strength. Leonah went charging at Rose, who disappeared and reappeared behind Leonah and threw a punch. Leonah dodged and kicked at Rose's leg, trying to make her fall over.

While Dave was protecting Karkat a shout from a distance was heard.  
"Dave!!!" A British voice called.  
"Jake?"  
The adventurer pushed Jane out of the way and with his bright green eyes, stared.  
His eyes widened, "Is it really you, Strider?"  
Dave nodded.  
"I . . . I can't believe it . . . Where's Dirk?"  
Dave shrugs, "I don't know at the moment, though I know he's coming here to see you. Roxy too. I might be able to find out his current location if you can help me stop the two bitches from their cat fight before they wreak all of town square and start calling in the SWAT team."  
Jake looks towards Leonah and Rose and nods, "Golly, you're right. I am willing to do so."  
Jane gets up and shoves Jake, "I'm helping too then!"  
Jake smiles, "Okay! Let's take these two down then!"  
Jane rushes away to go get Jade while Jake rushes over behind the battle field of the two. Dave helps Karkat up.  
"Alright man, what can we do to get Leonah to fuck off?"  
Karkat tilts his head and thinks for a second before speaking, "Getting her off her feet usually works."  
Dave nods, "Okay. If we can get Rose into the air they she'll freak out because of heights and stop fighting."  
Karkat nods back at Dave, "Alright. Jane and Jake should get Leonah off her feet and we'll get Rose into the air."  
Karkat rushes off to go tell everyone the plan while Dave searches around for John. He hasn't seen the windy boy in forever, so now would be a good time to go see him. But first off, Dave needed his shades. His red gaze flew around for the shades, they were no where to be found. Dave sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out another pair of shades. He they ran off to go find John.

 

Karkat blurted out the plan to Jade, Jane, and relied on Jane to tell Jake the plan because there was no way in hell he was going anywhere near Leonah or Rose until the plan was in action. Out of the corner of his eye, Karkat spotted John and Dave hugging. He did not recognize the boy in blue, though something deep down in his stomach said,  
"Kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonah said "He is mine. I say that boy is mine. And the forces of nature, may that boy stay mine for eternity. And mine alone." In Latin if anyone was wondering.


	9. ChApTeR 8

The plan was in action. Jane and Jake were distracting Rose and Leonah as Dave tried to place a mist over the mortals so they wouldn't know what was going on. Karkat desperately waited for something to happen. Whether it be the fighting stop, or for someone to show up. The distracting didn't last long. Jake soon ran out of bullets to shoot at Leonah's feet and Jane grew tired of trying to throw Rose out of the way.

"We're doomed," Dave said quietly. Jake fell to the ground and was throw off into the park by Rose while Jane was placed head first into a trash can by Leonah. It was quick for them both to notice Karkat getting in the way. And fuck was Karkat scared. Dave saw this from a distance, with John, trying his best to do his part in the plan. But he couldn't help it. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't let Karkat get hurt. He ran away from John while the confused boy with glasses looked at him. Dave then quickly threw Rose to the side, a sudden energy filling his every move. With this energy, he tripped Leonah. It bought him enough time to get Karkat out of the midst of the battle and get back to John, who was still confused. Dave didn't bother to explain, though. When everyone was just about to give up, a sudden flash of bright pink and orange flashed past everyone. The bright pink flash flew into the air, slowly shaping into the form of a demon. Obviously it was female from the looks of a skirt and chest, along with the eyes. She had a long, dark pink, skirt and a black shirt with a pink cat symbol on it. Her eyes were glowing and she had shoulder length flowing blonde hair. She also appeared to be wearing a tiara of sorts. Once Dave saw this, he quickly smiled. He knew who this was.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"Roxy. Roxy motherfucking Lalonde. The princess of the underworld," Was all Dave said.

The orange flash slowly became a demon looking form as well. He had spiked blonde hair and wore triangular shades over his eyes. He wore a black tank top with his symbol on it and a pair of shorts.

Jake's eyes widened when he saw this figure and screamed with his scratchy voice, "Dirk!"

The demon turned over to the distance at the sound of his name looking over to Jake and flashing a smile. Roxy did a backflip in mid-air and landed on her feet, squarely on Rose's shoulders.

"Hey-a Rosey!"

"Go away, Roxy." Roxy laughs, "You can't tell royalty to go away in the underworld, so I don't understand why you're doing so now."

Rose glares up at the woman on her shoulders, "I'm taking care of business," she paused "Princess," she said with dread.

Roxy stuck out her tongue in frustration and her hand began to glow pink. She then jumped up off of Rose's shoulders and moved her hand up and down. With this, Rose suddenly was thrown into the air, the purple blood began screaming and Roxy laughing loudly. Roxy slowly flipped over to the point in which she was diving in head first towards Dirk, though before she hit the orange blood demon, Roxy began to glow pink while she continued to giggle. She slowly placed herself on ground on her feet as she gave Dirk a nod. Dirk took this command and began running at the speed of light towards Leonah, who began to hiss in rebellion. Dirk rushed past Leonah, tripping her and then Roxy using her magic to throw Leonah to throw her up into the sky like Rose. Jane began to kick around in the trash can, trying to get out, while Jake slowly stood up and began running to John, Dave, and Karkat. Roxy noticed Jane kicking around and smiled, using her magic to get Jane out of the trash can and onto the ground. Rose began to scream louder as she was coming close to the ground. She then used her power to place an umbrella of rose petals in her head, having her float down inside of crashing. Leonah just deployed a circular shield and hit the ground with a thump. Rose changed back into her human form, panting and coughing. Leonah did the same.

Roxy then shouted, "Okay, the bitch fight is over!" Dave grinned as he ran towards Roxy, giving her a hug.

"Missed you, Mom. Wait, can I call you mom?" He asked.

Roxy nodded, "Sure, Davey!"

Jake coughed, though slowly began running towards Dirk and hugging him tightly with a bright smile. Dirk held Jake up and lifted his shades up, dull orange eyes meeting the dull green ones. Though soon, the orange ones began to filll in with a more bright color. Karkat took this as a note of being far away from your mate. _Your eyes get duller, apparently, and they light up when you see your mate again,_  Karkat thought to himself. It's not like he did care, he would tell himself, but in reality, he has been taking notes of this mentally since he met Rose and Kanaya. 

"Oh my God, Jake. It's really you. I've been waiting so long for this day . . ." Dirk said, trailing off. 

"Me too," the British boy replied softly. 

Dirk set Jake down and kissed him and Roxy smiled brightly as she went to go see Jane.

The demon pulled away and began to speak, "I'm so sorry I didn't come find you sooner . . . I know I completely broke your heart because I saw it with my own eyes. It was stupid of me and I'm so sorry . . ."

The adventurer sighed and said, "Dirk. It's okay. What matters is that you are with me now. I knew that at any moment this could happen to me the moment I took this job and attached onto everyone."

Dirk nods before you hear Roxy shout.

:You guys we got to get to cover before the police show up!"

Dirk puted his shades back on and Dave slowly takes grasp of Karkat's hand. The redblood begins to turn red with embarrassment.

Rose then speaks, "Follow me. I know a place to hide."   

Rose then changes into her other outfit and begins running away from town square with Roxy and Jane followed closely behind. Dave continued to hold Karkat's hand as they dashed away, along with John, Jade, Dirk, and Jake.  

They all ended up in a dark cave with Rose continuing to lead. Everyone had stopped running by now and were just walking and talking. 

 

"So, Roxy. You're a demon now?" Jane asked. 

"Hell yeah I am. Not just any demon though, I'm the princess of them," Roxy replied with a smile. 

Jane cocked her head to the side, "That's cool. Would you happen to know what I would look like if I were a demon?" 

"Well," the pink blood started, "Your blood would be blue and your skin, in demon form, would be a light gray. Women in the underworld, or Alternia, are also required to wear a skirt of their blood color. Or, if you're a medic, a black skirt or dress. Like what Rosey has on. Also, women in Alternia are not allowed to cut their hair. So your hair would be about as long as mine." 

"That's sounds really pretty!" Jane giggled, "Is the hair thing why Rose's hair was, the last time I saw her, was really short and now it's past her shoulders?" 

"Yup!"

"Also, what's with this whole "demon mate" thing I've been hearing about in my text books?" 

"All demons, or at least most of them, are assigned a mate at birth by fate itself. The grub, itself, will never know who that someone is until they meet them. Only the parents of the grub will know. The mate thing though has a lot of benefits to a demon though. When the mate is in danger, the other will get a sudden rush of energy to go save them. Or when a mate sees the other with someone else, then get angry and have a sudden urge to kill the person it appears that the mate is cheating on the other with. When mates are far a part for long periods of time, their eyes become dull and dead. When they see each other again, though, they light up brighter than ever!"

"Are there any downfalls to having a mate?"

"Well, yeah. If you're a mutant, the only blood you can drink is the blood of your mate's. So most mutants just starve before even meeting the other." 

Jane continued to listen to every word Roxy had to say, while in a distance, Dave and Karkat started a conversation.

"Hey, thanks for saving my life back there . . ." Karkat began, his gaze looked to the ground.

"No problem," Dave replied with a small smile, his aura beginning to get brighter though his shades covered every sign of it.

"Also, earlier" Karkat paused, "What was in that human sippy cup thing you gave me? I didn't throw it up and it caused my hunger to go away."

"Well, uh . . ." The blonde blushed, ". . . That was my blood . . ."

"Wait what?!"

Leonah listened in on them close from behind, with every word Dave spat out, it only made Leonah more angry. This was not fate, she thought to herself, Karkat and I are. It felt like her blood was boiling, and then, she felt a sharp stab to the neck, though nothing was there. No one in this group had been hurt. She had a sudden burst of energy and her aura glowed bright.

"I have to go!" Leonah shouted before running out of the cave and letting the wind guild her every move.  
Maybe, just maybe, she and Karkat weren't actually fate. Because Leonah had just realized this. Her actual mate was in danger.

Nepeta had left Meulin a note, saying she had to settle something, before flying off to her journey. She had flown to the bridge between the underworld, Alternia, and the over worlds, Dream Bubbles. The green sun in Alternia could easily burn an angel to a crisp, so Nepeta dared not to take another step. Instead, she called out.

"Makara! Where is you and your filthy face?!" 

A demon dressed in pajama pants and his actual shirt with his symbol. He had two clubs, one in each hand, and his face was covered in clown-like face paint.

"Right motherfuckin' here, sister," he said, lazily.

"Gamzee! There you are," Nepeta growled, unsheathing her claws behind her back.

"Ya ready, sis?"

"Hell yeah."

Nepeta charged towards him trying to get in as many blows as possible without getting hit. Lucky for her, she and Gamzee were not much different in height, so there was no advantage there. Gamzee striked her shoulder with his club, then jumping back and around her. Nepeta let out a sharp breath as olive blood began to spill all over her coat. She threw the coat to the side, standing in a battle position within a tank top over her chest instead of a coat. She jumped towards him, slashing across his face with her blue claws, then flying upwards. The people that began to drip down from Gamzee face did not help him get his rage under control. His eyes widened as he jumped up towards Nepeta, grabbing onto her leg, then pulling her down to the ground and hitting her right wing with great force. The sound of a shattering bone filled their ears, and Nepeta soon then realized what exactly she had gotten herself into.


	10. ChApTeR 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning; don't worry, though, no one's dead yet.

Nepeta screamed in pain as she slashed at Gamzee again, across his chest. The battle field was being filled with large amounts of olive and purple that just kept getting bigger. Nepeta knew she wouldn't last long. She was a fool to take on a demon highblood by herself. She tried to run away from the battle, though was given a death grip upon her bleeding shoulder instead.   
"You asking for this fight, sis, you ain't motherfuckin' runnin' from it."   
Nepeta's olive eyes widened as she was thrown across the field and into demon territory, landing on top of a rock on her back. She would be burned alive soon. Her skin felt like it was being stripped from her body and the fact that she was bleeding did not help this feeling. She lips were covered with dried blood and the hat that her Moirail had made for her was covered in purple and olive green. The feeling that all Nepeta had worked hard to achieve burning alive sat in her stomach. She couldn't move, or get up. She was stuck on top of a rock with a bleeding shoulder, a broken wing, and maybe a broken spine. Nepeta lost all hope in surviving. The only thing that could get past her immortality was the Green Sun. And her lips were already chapped to severe levels. When Nepeta thought they would be nothing left of her, she heard the screams of Gamzee himself in a distance. She couldn't pull herself to see what was happening, though she was picked up by a familiar pair of strong, gray, hands.   
"E-Equihiss . . . ?" She managed to squeak out of her dry mouth.   
The indigo blooded male looked down at Nepeta, his cracked glasses showing the slightest of shine from his eyes. "Nepeta, it's me. Let's get you out of here. As well as get you some water and medical supplies."   
Nepeta smiled weakly as Equius raced out of the demon territory and down towards a small house inside the angel territory.   
Off in a distance, a familiar blonde and black haired girl stands in a distance. She is walking towards the small house Equius is carrying Nepeta to, though she is covered in purple blood. Once this girl catches up and walks side by side with the indigo blood, she speaks.   
"Nepeta, are you okay?"   
The olive blooded angel gives a confused look, "P . . . Purrezi . . . ? Why did m . . . mew save me?"  
"Because, Leijon, it appears you're a mate." 

Rose led the whole crew into the back of a cave, though once they came to a dead end, she chanted something in Latin.   
"Tibi aperiet nomine alumni morte XXXI. I, Rose Lalonde, Apprentice Mors Modela est, oportet ut sub portis vestris."  
Within moment,s the rocks moved to the side, revealing a cave meant to help others. The cave consisted of a small pool in the middle, a white researcher's tent, many shining blue flowers, and multiple crystals on the walls. Everyone let out a gasp as a girl came out from under the tent. She appeared to have green skin and was wearing a cloak under her head. Though when she looked up at everyone, her features were revealed. She had dreamy green eyes and white hair. Her skin was green and she had red swirls on her cheek bones, and when she smiled you could see she had fangs.   
"Hello, travelers, I am Calliope. I'm the guardian of this place, The Refuge Of The Fates. I'm rarely visited, what brings you here?"   
Rose gives a respectfully nod as Roxy makes her way up to the front. Calliope's eyes widen as she gets gives a curtsy. Roxy smiles.   
"No need for respectful actions, Ms. Calliope. My lil' sis here, Rose, has brought us to the shelter because of a havoc happening on the surface. We need a place we can stay for a bit until the drama dies down."   
The green girl gives a nod and lets the group in, letting them all roam while she went back into the tent, Rose following her. Roxy and Jane went to go admire the jewels while Dirk and Jake sat by the pool, laughing and talking. Karkat felt more out of place than ever. He stood in front of the pool and played around in it with his hand. He wished Leonah was here more than ever. He wished he wasn't so-  
"Hey, Karkles," Dave said with a smirk, sitting down beside Karkat, "What'ch'a doin'?"   
The red blood shrugged, "Playing around with the water."   
"That's very interesting."   
"Shut it."

Karkat looked over to Dave with question in his eyes, "Dave. You've shown more than a few signs that you are, or at least want to be, my mate. What the hell."   
The blonde boy looks down at the water before responding, "Well, Karkat, it seems that's the way it is. You also show signs of being my mate. It's not just me. So . . ." He paused for a second before turning to Karkat and lifting up his shades, placing them on top of his head. Dave then quickly pressing his lips against Karkat's. He then pulls away and looks him straight in the eyes.   
"You can't tell me that wasn't really hot to you, now, can you, Kitten?" He winked.   
Karkat flushes a bright red as he hides his face behind his hands. "Well, you're not wrong."   
"Mates?"   
"Mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose said "Thee shall open, in the name of the apprentice of the Death Bringer. I, Rose Lalonde, the apprentice of the Death Bringer, must seek shelter beneath your gates." in Latin.


	11. ChApTeR 10

They crew had stayed in the Refuge Of The Fates for maybe a week or two. Enough time had passed for the Heiress to regain her full strength. Dirk had been more than ready to leave the entire time, seeing that as long as Jake was by his side, his energy was unlimited. Karkat had grown a little more fond of Dave, though was constantly worrying about Leonah. _Where could she have gone?_ _Why did she go?_ He thought constantly. No one knew of these thoughts, though. Just him, himself, and well, of course, the narrator.  Calliope later revealed herself to be a great Messenger of the Heavenly Goddess, Meenah Peixes, and her little sister, Feferi Peixes. She had promised the hunters that Meenah was trying her best to protect them, for they had a great role to play in the future. While this made Jade quick nervous, Jake was more than happy to hear he wasn't useless after all. Roxy had mentioned that her Messenger was none other than the great Messenger of the Devilish Goddess, Damara Megido, with her assistant, Horuss Zahhak. Hearing this news made Rose laugh and Dave look into a distance with much confusion on why she was laughing. Eventually, Karkat said they should leave. They need to find Leonah. They also needed to find the Kingdom of the Heavenly Goddess. So here, in the present time, they are packing up. Calliope has some news and other things, though.

The white haired female tapped Roy on the shoulder, who was placing her tiara upon her head and applying some quick lipstick.

"Your Highness?" She asked kindly.

Roxy turned and faced the messenger, "Yes, Calliope?"

Calliope gave a sweet smile, "Your Majesty, I have some items for you and your team as well as some news. First off," she hands Roxy a white box with blue swirls, "Inside this, is a pass to the heavens. They will not let you pass if you are a demon. I'm afraid I only have one, but there are various scattered across the world. Once, I had them all in my possession. But I had a little . . . Accident, with a portal . . . Long story short I'm not the best sorceress." 

Roxy took the box and held it gently in her hands, then casting a spell as fuchsia light flew out of her hand. She took the box and placed it inside the light, the light then disappearing.  She smiled at Calliope.

"Don't worry, Calli, we all have accidents sometimes. You don't to beat yourself up over them, trust me. It's bad. Once, I made a horrible mistake. I started drinking. It became an addiction . . . But with the help of my self confidence and my dear friends, I stopped."

Calliope's emerald green eyes widened as she began to speak again, "Dear Goddess almighty, my deepest pities go out to you. My next item must be these amulets. Each one is for one of your team mates. When they wear them, their full power is achieved. They are a gift from the Goddess herself.When she sees them wearing them, she will recognize them and allow them to pass without punishment."

The Messenger handed Roxy a ball of green light as Roxy took it into her own hands, the light turning from green to fuchsia. A necklace with a symbol of void was placed around her neck.

Roxy tilted her head, "What do you mean by "full power achieved?""

"All of your team mates are destined to become Gods and Goddesses, Protectors of Earth, Dream Bubbles, and Alternia. Now, you are already a Goddess, but your powers have been increased. As a Void player, you are given specific powers. I cannot tell you them, but you will know as your emotions reach their peak."

The Goddess nods, wrapping her hands around the pink light to make it become smaller.

"Thank you, Calliope. You have done a lot for us."

"I will see you soon, my dear Queen, I just know it. Foresight is a good thing in situations like this."

Roxy smiled as she walked over to Dirk, explaining it and then giving the ball of light. The fuchsia color was soon replaced with an orange color as a Heart aspect symbol necklace was placed around his neck. Dirk's burning orange eyes light up enough to the point in which you could see them through his shades.

"Do I pass this on?' He asks Roxy.

Roxy nods, "Make sure it gets to everyone, my Heart player frond."

"Did you just call me 'frond'"

"You bet ya."

"I'm done with you. Goodbye. To Jake I go."

Dirk began to walk over to the black hair boy, his every step felt electrifying. As he handed Jake the ball of orange light, the orange turning a dark green. The boy with glasses was confused at first as a necklace with the symbol of hope was placed around his next. 

"Keep handing this ball of light to people, Jake, it's very important."

Jake gives a nod as he hands it over to Jane, who now had a necklace with the life symbol around her neck. Jane passed it to John, who was discovered to be a breath player as he handed to Jade, who joined him in the discovery of a space player. Jade walked over to Dave, handing him the ball of light as it turned from bright green to bright red, replacing Dave's once empty neck with a necklace of the Time symbol. Dave's eyes were burning red as he quickly turned away from Jade and began running for Rose. Rose revealed herself to be a light player. Rose carefully cradled the ball of light in her hands as she placed it into Karkat's hands. The once purple light turning a more mutant color than anything before. A very bright red with a mixture of gray into it as well. His breath was withdrawn as a necklace with the symbol of Blood laid on his neck.The light ceased glowing, instead began to fuse with Karkat as he collapsed onto the floor, his body glowing red. 

Dave rushed to Karkat's side, the breath completely sucked out of his lungs as he held Karkat's hot body to his chest.

"Oh my God, Karkat . . . Karkat! I should've seen it coming from a mile away, mutations and power don't mix . . ."

Dave placed his shades to the side of him as he kept a death grip on Karkat's hand.

"And it was not your fault but mine . . . And it was your heart on the line . . . I really fucked it up this time . . . Didn't I my . . . My . . ." He struggled to spit out the last word as he began to cry before a familiar voice spoke.

"Dear."

His death grip had been returned with another death grip as Dave looked down at Karkat's body, in which was now beginning to cool down.

"My dear."

Dave smiled as he hugged Karkat tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise."

Dave hugged Karkat close as Rose smiled kindly. Calliope gasped as she ran towards the two.

"My visions were correct. There is a Blood player on this team. The prophecy was right. Signless' rebellion will start up once again with just one simple demon. Karkat, please be careful. Very careful. Meenah will very much want to see you in one piece." 

Karkat looked up at Calliope, struggling to get out of Dave's grip on him.

"Wait, what?"

"Karkat, young child. If you get killed, this timeline will become doomed. If you go feral, this timeline will become doomed. If anything happens to you, Karkat Vantas, the alpha timeline will be gone. Be very careful."

The red blood took these words to heart as the group said their goodbyes and went out to go find Leonah. They traveled back to the city, switching over to human forms instead of demon. Dave didn't need to switch, since he was in a human form in the first place. Karkat learned that he didn't like his demon form and tried to avoid changing into it at all times. Eventually, Rose led the group behind an abandoned build. She casted a spell of purple magic, letting it flow out of her hand as a small burlap sack was revealed inside. She had Dave take it out and fish out three golden coins. She called them Drachmas, the money of the Gods and Goddesses.

She flipped one of them, "O Magnum Messenger Damara Megido, erue Aradia Megido hoc est, mors in XXXI."

A cloudy screen was placed in front of the group as a gray hand wiped away some of the foggy-ness, revealing a woman. She had long, tangled black hair and rust red eyes. She had three piercings by her left eyebrow and snake bites as well, in the color of rust red. She also wore a short sleeve black shirt with the Aries symbol on it and her now almost confirmed blood color. Around her hands were what seemed like bracelets with a veil connected to them, hanging down just below her finger tips. She had a short cape behind her made of similar material.

"Hello," she voiced echoed with softness, yet at the same time no emotion at all.

"Hello," Rose greeted, "It is I, Rose Lalonde, Aradia."

Aradia's face lit up with a grin, "Rose! My Apprentice, are you helping the hunters?"

The Light player nods, "Along with my dear brother, his newly found mate, the Heiress, and Dirk Strider. We intend to help the humans win."

"I see your point of view. If you are in need of anything, I'm willing to help you. I am in the neutral faction. The leaders have no control over me or my actions. I help who I please." 

Dave pushes Rose aside, Rose glared at him.

"Alright, Ms.Megido, we do need help. We need to, one, find our friend, Leonah. Two, get to the Dream Bubbles-"

Rose cuts in, "And three, find Kanaya. I do know Kanaya is here on Earth. I intend to find her on my own through a message. Hopefully Damara will favor me today. I do not have any idea where Leonah is, though, and I am unable to contact her. Leonah does not keep a tracker on her, unlike Kanaya. I would appreciate if you could help us there. I have a good idea on where I could find angels to help me get to the Dream Bubbles." 

The Death Bringer nods, "Well, Rose, I believe you are in luck. I have a death clock for Leonah in here somewhere that should be able to track her. Give me a minute."

The woman walks off of the screen as it fogs up again. The group begins to hearing various things being thrown aside and then a "Ow!" every now and then. Aradia returns to the screen and wipes away the fog with her hand once more.

"Alright, Rose, Leonah Ameoan's current location is to your north, into the woods. She is across a river, and by a meadow."

Rose nods and gives a smile, "Thank you very much, Aradia."

"You are very welcome, my dear apprentice. Sayōnara!"

"Sayōnara!"

The screen disappears and Rose turns back to the group. They are completely silent before Dirk speaks.

"Dave, hand her another Drachma, Rose is going to contact Kanaya."

Dave jolts upwards with surprise from the sudden demand and hands Rose another coin.

She flips the coin and speaks, "O magnum nuntius Damara Megido. Praesent elit sed suus 'forsit Horuss iuxta id elit. Dicens mitte ad Kanaya Mâryâm, an Alternian Medic."

The screen appears with the assistant messenger, Horuss Zahhak. His usual smile is replaced with a frown.

"Rose, you don't have to say their occupation. I know who you're talking about when you say their name. Also, good job at guessing who's doing the connecting."

The apprentice nods, "Note taken, Horuss."

The screen changes from the messenger's face to the familiar face of a pale, human-looking girl. She has black hair that sticks up in two triangles in the back. Her ears are pierced with white pearl earrings. She obviously wears a lot of makeup, since she is wearing black lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow.

"Hello?" She says, her voice is formal and almost British sounding.

"Kanaya!" Karkat shouts, pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

Kanaya's black lips turn upwards into a smile, the barest hint of fangs poking out from under her top lip.

"Karkat, it is great to see you again."

Rose pushes Karkat aside, "Kanaya, darling, where exactly are you? I have almost the whole group together. I just need you, and Leonah, who we are about to go searching for, and then we'll be off to the Dream Bubbles."

The lady's smile disappears as she speaks, "I am in the woods, currently perched upwards in a tree, scouting out for others. A group of teens spotted me in my demon form, so I am searching for them to erase their memory of it."

"Alright, dear. I will see you soon."

The screen turns pitch black and disappears. Roxy speaks.

"Hey-a Rosey, what-cha gonna use the third coin for?"

'I'm going to try and contact Meenah. Hunters, step up here."

Jade, John, Jake, and Jane make their way up to the front as Rose flips the last coin.

"Ω, μεγάλο αγγελιοφόρος της ουράνιας θεάς, Καλλιόπη Χερουβείμ, σας καλώ ως ένας δαίμονας για βοήθεια. Παρακαλούμε να στείλετε αυτό το μήνυμα σε The Imperial Θεά, Meenah Peixes, ή τουλάχιστον η αδελφή της, Feferi Peixes." 

The screen appears once more, glowing white as the image of Meenah Peixes stands in front of the group appears. Her eyes are as white as her dress, which is very lacy and only a spaghetti strap, the rest of her arms being covered by white arm socks. She wears fuchsia goggles and her hair is in two braids of blonde hair, completed with fuchsia ribbons at the bottom. 

"Shello? Oh! It is the hunters! I'm am very excited to finally see ya'll!"

John looks over to Jade, who is beginning to shake from being nervous. Jane does the talking.

"Hello, Imperial Goddess. Yes, it is us, The Demon Hunters we have learned from Calliope that you hold dear to your heart. Our team will be heading to your kingdom soon, as soon as we collect the rest of our members."

"Good, good! i will send some of my angels to help you up here. Specifically Meulin Leijon and her little sister Nepeta Leijon-"

She's cut off by the sound of a younger girl's voice, "Meenah, Nepeta is terribly hurt! Let Terezi go instead. Or maybe even me?"

Meenah nods, "Scratch Nepeta Leijon, and Fef, I can't send Terezi because that would send her into shella more pain. So I'll send you, Princess."

The little girl's voice lights up into excitement through various "glubs" as you hear the sound of scattering feet getting further away from Meenah. Jane nods.

"Alrighty then, I hope to see you soon."

"You will, don't worry aboat that!"

The screen went black as Jake spoke up.

"I suppose we should split the group up, so we can find everyone!"

Roxy nods in agreement, along with Dirk.

"I agree," the Heiress says.

Rose lets out a sigh, "Alright, but I am leading the group that goes to find Kanaya. Any other volunteers?"

Roxy raises her hand, along with John.

"Alright, Roxy, John, and I will set off to find Kanaya. Dirk, you are to lead the team to find the angels. Any volunteers?" 

Jake's hand quickly shoots up, so does Jade's.

"Dirk, Jake, and Jade, you are to find the angels Meulin Leijon and Feferi Peixes."

All three nod as Rose prepares for the last mission.

"The remaining mission is to find Leonah. Dave, you will lead. Karkat and Jane will follow."

Dave sighs a bit, "Leonah is Karkat's friend. Why not make him the leader?"

Rose rolls her eyes, "Karkat is not fit to lead after the shock of the necklace. I trust you more, anyway."

The three groups split up as Dave goes in the direction of the woods, leading both Jane and Karkat to where Aradia said Leonah's location. Karkat stayed by Dave's side most of the time while Jane stayed behind. It's when the sound of growls and magic beginning used that Karkat pulls Jane into a bush. Dave stopped in his tracks, not moving as he watched. There stood a tall, blonde man with a cap on his head and triangular shades, fighting with none other than Leonah. Behind Leonah stood a girl with short black hair that was spiked upwards, two horns that looked much like Kanaya's but with a poking down on both sides. She had a rust red scarf and a black shirt, a long black skirt following. Leonah was throw to the side as Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, quickly summoning his sword from his red magic as the older man charged at him. Karkat watched in horror as Dave's weapon was throw aside and his own weapon was held up to his neck by the older man. Karkat's once innocent nature turned into something entirely blood thirsty and ruthless.

"No, that's not his fucking ending."

He jumped up, Jane trying to follow, though he pushed her back down into the bush. He growled lowly as he summoned a sickle from his necklace and charged to the blonde, who was caught off guard and pushed to the ground. Karkat continuously bit and sliced off bits of flesh off of the older man. Blood splattered everywhere as Dave stood in shock, his shades completely off of his face. Karkat took the finally blow by slitting his throat and then getting off of the blonde, licking the blood off of his lip as the sickle trusted into a bright red light and disintegrated. His innocent nature returned to normal as Dave ran towards him hugging him tightly. Jane jumped out of the bush in horror and ran towards the passed out Leonah and other girl. 

"Karkat, holy shit, what was that?"

"I . . . I don't actually know. It was like an instinct. But I . . . I didn't have control."

The girl who was comforting Jane and holding Leonah's passed out body  stood up and looked over at Dave and Karkat.

"It's a mate thing. If one is in danger, you get a boost of energy to go save them. If one is in serious danger, you go completely animistic. My name is Serefir. I am Leonah's mate, apparently. That man you fought went by Bro. I must admit, you are quite powerful. I must go. Take care of Leo for me." 

And with that, the girl disappeared.

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To translate Rose's Grim Dark sayings, all of the words are normal except on letter to the side. For example, the word "You" would actually be "Upi" since those are the keys next to the actually letters of the word. In case that's too complicated, I put the translations n bold below the sayings.

(If you want to make things more interesting, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkPH4Y8Bugg))

Rose lead her team into the cemetery, a sudden feeling of darkness overcoming her. She denied it though, continuing through the various graves and trees. She stopped dead when figures of light blue stood in front of her. Rose let out a short breath, Roxy gave a confused look.

"Is something wrong, Rosey?"

"D-do you not see them? The souls of the innocent? The ones that are dead because of me?"

John tilted his head as Rose stepped back.

"I know where we are. We are in the Cherokee Cemetery. These people are not haunting me with good intentions. They intend to make me go insane."

Rose's violet eyes began to fill in with white as an aura of darkness surrounded her. Roxy gasped in horror.

"John, we need to go."

The Heiress grabbed John's hand and began running, screaming out for Kanaya to show herself. Rose's ears began to fill in with whispers of the dead, her voice giving out an aggravated screech for help as those whispers where replaced with a simple melody of a music box. Within Rose's hands were placed her needles, cascading black and silver. Rose's face began to turn a dark gray, bringing out the whiteness of her hair Sooner or later, her body was lifted from the ground, a burst of darkness placed into the sky. Causing an eternal night until this was solved. John didn't know what to say as Roxy kept running, faster and faster. They lost sight of where they where as the Heiress stopped running, giving the hunter's hand a death grip. Roxy decided to let herself glow a fuchsia, giving them enough light to continue running. 

Not to far off, Kanaya was sitting in a tree, giving off a white glow as she knew what was happening.

"I have made a great mistake telling her where I am . . ."

Kanaya leaped out of the tree, setting off to find Rose. If she even was rose anymore. That was a horrible mistake. Rose's footsteps seemed to be filled with nothingness as she walked around the path of the cemetery, her head bobbing side to side with every step. Roxy ran out of energy as she stopped, breathing heavily.

"Roxy, we need to keep going," John said as the fuchsia blood's glow faded.

"I'm out of energy, I can't run anymore. I'm too far from Janey."

His face was filled with terror as John looked to the ground, mumbling things to himself. Probably last goodbyes to his human life. Kanaya jumped down from the tree, taking out her lipstick as it slowly turned into her chainsaw, in which was covered in human blood. The darkness soon approached her lit up body as Kanaya started up her chainsaw. In front of the female demon, was Rose floating in the air. Around her was a dark aura, as her eyes were pure white and her head tilted to the side, as if Rose wasn't even in control of her body.

 _"Ejrtr str yjru . . . "_ she spat out. Kanaya's gaze turned cold as she spoke back in the same language.

**[Where are they . . .]**

_"Upi mrrf yp dypp tohjy mpe. Yjs'y od mpy upit npfu."_  

**[You need to stop right now. That is not your body.]**

_"Eju epilf o? Oyd mpy lolr djr fprd smu hppf eoyj oy."  
_

**[Why should I? It's not like she's doing any good with it]**

Kanaya licked her fangs in anger. This was her mate, being played around with like a doll. The vampire knew inside that Rose was trying her very best to do good with her life.

_"Upit'tr etpmh."_

**[You're wrong.** ]

Kanaya slashed at the darkness with her chainsaw, letting out a great roar along with it. Rose's seemingly dead body avoiding it entirely. Causing Kanaya to decide that her demonic ways would have to do for now. She let out a sigh as jade colored mist fluttered out of her pristine hand, it began to form a flower. 

"If going Grim Dark revolves around violence, then the only way to cure it would be to show kindness. It's either that, or kill her . . ." The jade blood murmured as the one flower of jaded mist turned into multiple. Kanaya let the flowers float away from her hands towards Rose, keeping a calm posture as she gave a warm smile.

"Rose, darling, I know you're in there. And I ask of one favor of the real Rose, don't give into the darkness. Keep fighting, dear. I know you can do it," she said, encouragingly.

_"Gpt mr . . . ?"_

**[For me . . . ?]  
**

She nods happily, the misted jade flower floating through the dark aura around Rose, hitting just Rose herself as she turned her head up right. Kanaya took this as a sign that it was working, she decided that glowing brighter will help fight the darkness. She took both of her hands and shaped a heart out of her mist, blowing it towards Rose, whose glassy eyes seemed more filled with joy than anger.

_"Upi . . . Str yjr lomfrdy prtdpm o rbrt mry . . ."_

**[You . . .  Are the kindest person I ever met . .** .]

Kanaya smiles again, trying to give off a motherly look she used around Karkat as the heart floated through the darkness as well, hitting Rose as the color of her left eye began to change back to normal. Sometimes her head would twitch to the side, but she was making progress. Kanaya tried to think of something cute to say, something that would help her out.

_"Frst, lry mr yrll upi dpmryjomh ompptysmy. Upi od yjr mpdy smsxomh hotl o jsbr mry. Mpyjomh eoll rbrt vjsmhr yjsy. Upi str yjr dim yp mu vplf nlir dlord smf yjr mppm yp mu  dystd. O lpbr upi gpt ejp upi str, mp msyyrt ejsy upit vjpovrd str. O eoll slesud nr jrtr gpt upi, sd upit gpllpert, smf msyr."_

**[Dear, let me tell you something important. You are the most amazing girl I have met. Nothing will every change that. You are the sun to my cold blue skies and the moon to my stars. I love you for who you are, no matter what your choices are. I will always be here, as your follower, and mate.]  
**

Her eyes began to water as the other eye turned back to normal. The necklace of Light around her neck went from a pure blackness to a bright yellow as Rose descended from her floating stage, falling to her knees as Kanaya rushed to her side. The jade blooded demon picked the purple blooded one up bridal style and began to search for the Heiress and John. Mission succeeded.

 

* * *

 

Dirk's first reaction to being set up as the leader for finding the angels was not exactly the best. Being a demon with two humans is usually a sign you've claimed them, in which he hasn't. Jake stayed by his side while Jade dashed ahead on them, heading for the first church in sight. Catching up with Jake was something Dirk highly enjoyed, but it's when a fairly familiar sight of the moon catch his eyes.

"Jade! Get back here!" The Space player turns back to Dirk with questioning green eyes.

"Jade. Get back here. Now." He says with all seriousness. Jake turns to Dirk as he removes his shades, placing them on top of his head. His orange eyes glow brightly in the dark as a woman walks out past Jade. She looks fairly human with glowing pale skin and black hair that went passed her shoulders. She had a lip piercing and a few on her left eyebrow. This woman wore a black and green dress that was pretty revealing in the front and slashed open at the side for more free movement.She wore jade eye shadow and black lipstick, but something about her did not strike Dirk as right. Her heels clicked as she walked closer to Dirk and Jake as Jade's blood went cold, realizing just exactly why Dirk and Jake told her to get back there with them.

"Boys, please, do tell me why you're out so late?" The woman said, her voice being soothing and almost being attractive to Dirk if he weren't homosexual.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, miss, seeing that we don't even know you," Dirk scoffed.

"Oh, my bad. I am Porrim, a very proud feminist and just getting off of work," she introduced, using her right hand to brush some of her hair off of her shoulders.

". . . Are you a stripper?" The demon asked in confusion.

"Bar tender, thank you very much. Anyway, I don't suppose you know where you're going here. You look like new-comers. So, if you would allow it, I can take you to my place for you to crash for the night," Porrim offers. Dirk's orange eyes dull, as do Jake's as they both nod, beginning to follow Porrim down the street and into some bushes. It's when the click of a rifle being put to her head that Porrim, gasped and stops right in her tracks.

"I'd stop right there if I were you! Let go of my friends!" Jade shouted. Porrim squeaked loudly as she showed her true form. Her lips curled up into a wicked smile, revealing sharp fangs. Her once pale skin turned gray and slimy. Her nails turned into claws and her eyes a pure white, Jade gave a horrified face when she saw the necklace around Porrim's neck. Space. Just like hers. The green eyed girl quickly pulled the trigger on her rifle as Porrim dodged it, slowly walking more towards Jade as Jade kept running backwards.

"Silly hunter, you chose the wrong siren to mess with," Porrim said with a small laughter. Jade dropped her rifle and took a grip of her necklace, preparing for her end. It's when something strange happens that Jade finds herself in the air, glowing a bright green. She smiles brightly as Porrim attempts to jump up and get her. Jade laughs as the green light takes her over. Afterwards, Jade finds herself in a long black skirt and long sleeve black shirt completed with her symbol of Space. Around her head was a golden crown-like type thing that dipped down towards the front, her space symbol being there once again. She wore black and white stockings and her eyes glowed brighter than ever.

"Thank you Her Impress Meenah Peixes!" She shouted loudly before using her power to pick Porrim up and throw her to the side, being Jade even time to float down and pick up her rifle, then run to Dirk and Jake. She took both of her hands and made a square around them before slowly moving her hands further away from each other. Within a moment, Dirk, Jake, and Jade are found inside of a church as they snap out of their dreamy state. Dirk quickly shrieks in pain and runs outside of it as Jade smiles towards Jake.

"You can thank me for saving your ass from a siren."

". . . Well there goes my dignity."

 

 


End file.
